Miasteczko South Park (film)
Miasteczko South Park (ang. South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut) – pełnometrażowy film animowany z 1999 roku, pierwszy i jak dotąd jedyny zrealizowany na podstawie serialu. Wyreżyserowany przez Treya Parkera, z zachowaną oryginalną obsadą, w której główne role zagrali Parker, Matt Stone, Mary Kay Bergman i Isaac Hayes. Gościnnie głosów w filmie użyczyli George Clooney, Eric Idle i Mike Judge. Film trafił do amerykańskich kin 30 czerwca 1999 roku, a na DVD i VHS ukazał się 23 listopada. Przy budżecie wynoszącym 21 mln dolarów, na całym świecie przyniósł 83 mln dolarów zysków, będąc najbardziej dochodowym filmem animowanym z kategorią R w historii. Utwór „Blame Canada” napisana przez Parkera i Marca Shaimana w 2000 roku nominowana była do Oscara w kategorii najlepsza piosenka. Historia powstania Preprodukcja Pierwsza faza prac nad filmem rozpoczęła się w styczniu 1998 roku, w trakcie przerwy pomiędzy emisją kolejnych odcinków pierwszej serii. W kwietniu Parker i Stone podpisali z telewizją Comedy Central umowę gwarantującą im możliwość tworzenia kolejnych odcinków do co najmniej 1999 roku, udział w zyskach z produktów powiązanych z serialem oraz siedmiocyfrową sumę za stworzenie filmu kinowego. Kontrakt gwarantował, że potencjalny film otrzyma kategorię co najmniej R i będzie utrzymany w stylistyce serialu oraz jego protoplastów, krótkometrażowych filmów The Spirit of Christmas. Według Parkera, ich zamierzeniem było stworzenie filmu, który nie będzie sprawiał wrażenia rozciągniętego do kilkudziesięciu minut odcinka serialu. Twórcy przez pewien czas prowadzili batalię z wytwórnią Paramount Pictures, nalegającej na stonowanie filmu i przedstawiającej wykresy obrazujące, o ile większe będą z niego zyski, jeżeli otrzyma kategorię wiekową PG-13. Parkerowi i Stone’owi ostatecznie udało się wywalczyć prawo do stworzenia filmu z kategorią R. Tony Fox, rzecznik Comedy Central, stwierdził wtedy, że twórcom zależało na wyjściu poza ramy serialu telewizyjnego i stworzeniu filmu dla dorosłych. Reprezentująca twórców William Morris Agency nalegała na jak najszybsze rozpoczęcie prac nad filmem, dopóki wciąż budził on zainteresowanie publiczności, zamiast wypuszczać go kilka lat po premierze pierwszej serii, jak w przypadku innej produkcji należącej do Viacom Music and Entertainment Group – Beavis i Butt-head zaliczają Amerykę. Scenariusz [[Plik:Dupy_ognia.JPG|thumb|250px|left|Plansza tytułowa filmu Dupy ognia.]] Scenariusz filmu bardzo mocno zainspirowany został odcinkiem Śmierć z pierwszej serii. W obu przypadkach fabuła skupia się na rodzicach z South Parku protestujących przeciwko serialowi Terrance’a i Phillipa, który wywiera negatywny wpływ na ich dzieci. Parker stwierdził, że już po około roku emisji serialu Paramount Pictures chciało zrealizować film pełnometrażowy, a odcinek wybrany został jako podstawa scenariusza, ponieważ twórcom podoba się autorioniczne podejście. Podczas produkcji filmu ekipa zajęta była również pisaniem scenariuszy do drugiej i trzeciej serii serialu, które Parker i Stone w późniejszym czasie opisali jako „katastrofalne”. Obawiając się, że fenomen Miasteczka South Park niedługo przeminie, zdecydowali się na napisanie osobistego musicalu. Montaż i cenzura Zespół pracujący nad filmem równocześnie realizował kolejne odcinki serialu, wskutek czego harmonogramy obu produkcji były niezwykle napięte, a ostatnich zmian w filmie dokonywano na dwa tygodnie przed jego premierą. Twórcy równocześnie walczyli z wytwórnią Paramount, chcącej promować film „disneyowskim zwiastunem”. Twórcy stwierdzili, że MTV zmontowało klip do utworu „What Would Brian Boitano Do?”, który całkowicie odstawał od stylistyki Miasteczka South Park, dlatego musieli przygotować własny. Według Parkera, wytwórnia promowała film jako „najśmieszniejszą komedię lata”, wykorzystując przy tym metody kłócące się z duchem produkcji. Po wyrażeniu niezadowolenia ze zwiastuna, studio nadesłało drugi, w którym dokonano nieznacznych zmian, wobec czego zdenerwowani twórcy połamali kasetę z nim i odesłali do Paramountu. W 2000 roku Parker stwierdził, że znaleźli się na wojennej ścieżce z przedstawicielami wytwórni, których nazwał „jebanymi idiotami” i zarzucił im, że nie wiedzą, na czym polega ich praca. Dystrybucja w Polsce thumb|250px|Kadr z wersji kasetowej, emitowanej na TVN Siedem około 2002/2003 roku. Po nowelizacji ustawy o radiofonii i telewizji z 2005 roku, film emitowany był z kategorią „16”. Do polskich kin film wszedł 3 marca 2000 roku, wtedy też po raz pierwszy użyty został tytuł Miasteczko South Park, pod jakim serial emitowały telewizje Wizja Jeden i Comedy Central. Napisy autorstwa Elżbiety Gałązki-Salamon, autorki tłumaczenia m.in. Pulp Fiction, nie obejmowały tłumaczenia piosenek, a polski tekst był częściowo lokalizowany – nieznany Polakom łyżwiarz Brian Boitano zastąpiony został Zbigniewem Bońkiem. Na VHS film wydany został przez Warner Bros. Home Entertainment w wersji lektorskiej. Ponownie zawierało ono tłumaczenie Elżbiety Gałązki-Salamon, ale już bez lokalizacji, czytane przez Andrzeja Matula. W odróżnieniu od tłumaczenia kinowego, przetłumaczone zostały również piosenki, które opatrzono napisami. Wersja kasetowa następnie wielokrotnie emitowana była przez telewizję TVN Siedem. Polskie wydanie DVD po raz pierwszy pojawiło 1 września 2000 roku. Zawierało ono jedynie tłumaczenie napisowe, przygotowane od nowa na potrzeby tego wydania przez Annę Wichlińską-Kacprzak i było prawie całkowicie pozbawione wulgaryzmów – zachowano je tylko i wyłącznie tam, gdzie było to absolutnie konieczne. Poza TVN Siedem, film emitowany był również przez kilka innych stacji: Canal+, Cinemax oraz Comedy Central, na którym emitowany był z tłumaczeniem Tomasza Kutnera, odpowiedzialnego za polską wersję serialu, zrealizowanym w studiu Master Film i czytanym przez Pawła Bukrewicza. Wersja polska en:South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut es:South Park: Más Grande, Más Largo y Sin Cortes de:South Park: Der Film - grösser, länger, ungeschnitten zh:南方公园加长未删减版 Kategoria:Filmy